Seaside Love Story
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU story-The Bachelorette meets UnReal meets OTH. Brooke is presented with an offer she can't refuse-the opportunity to star in her very own dating show. Will she find love in a pool of men or will she end the season like she started… single. Stay tuned to find out. Couples to be shared as the story unravels. *New Title* (Formerly Ten Guys & A Girl)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hello my lovelies! New year, new screen name! (Formerly secondstarontheright) I felt like it was time for a change… :)_

 _Long time, no write… I know it has been a LONG time, I'm so so sorry. I lost my muse for a while, and everything I was writing was just downright awful. I have recently started trying to update my open stories and everytime I pull out my keyboard the block keeps happening… So I have made the decision to table my open stuff while I work on this story (much like I did with Tree Hill Reunion two years ago) in the hopes that this story will snap me out of my funk and I will then be able to work on my other stories again over the summer. Hopefully there are still some OTH fans out there waiting for new stories._

 _Thank you guys for all of your support! You all are the best part about writing on this site, I honestly couldn't do it without you. xoxoxo_

 _Krystal_

 _ **Seaside Love Story**_

 **Summary:** AU story - The Bachelorette meets UnReal. Brooke is presented with an offer she can't refuse - the opportunity to go on her very own dating show. Will she find love in a pool of men or will she end the season like she started… single. Stay tuned to find out. Most couples are undecided at the moment except for Naley. The story idea is something that won't get out of my head so I am going to just see where it all takes me.. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, or Bachelor Nation related, or UnReal related.. Obviously.

 ***TG &AG***

 **Chapter 1:**

"Is she on her way Haley?" Nathan muttered as he paced the production trailer parked in the driveway of the newly rented Malibu mansion. "Peyton needs to be here, did she say she was on her way? Have you spoken with legal, I think we have grounds to sue for breach of contract. All of the press shots and ads have been shot, re-shooting them is out of the question. Can you get in touch with Jake please, we are going to need to shoot some sort of real time update before we go live. You know what I mean right Hales? I need you to also reach out to Autumn's team," he shook his head, "we are supposed to be shooting in three damn days." Nathan pulled a cigarette from the crumpled pack in his back pocket, _they are warm_ , he noted to himself before pressing one to his lips. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. If this production falls apart him and Haley would be in a financial free fall for the foreseeable future, _I guess the kids are going to have to attend public school next year instead of the expensive private one that funnels and grooms the youth of today for Ivy league educations tomorrow..._

"I know that you're upset Nathan, but you promised the kids you wouldn't smoke this season." Haley smiled sadly at her husband and forcibly removed the box from his hands. "We will find another girl, I know we will. No one in production was really sold on Autumn Richards anyway, she didn't have the best attitude, the personal demands were never ending." Haley's phone chimed in her hands, " That's Peyton, she's pulling up now. I feel like we should brainstorm, throw a few names around, see if anything sticks. Then we can call Jake, he can contact Autumn's publicist, she was awfully flirty with him - do you remember?"

Nathan's face softened, "we have a lot riding on this season Hales. I'm sorry about the cigarettes, I found them in one of the production bins." Haley handed him a stick of gum and he winked at her, "Thank you."

The trailer door opened, spoiling any lingering moment between the happily married couple. "I am here to save the day," Peyton glared without removing her aviator sunglasses. "Did you find our original shortlist of bachelorette's?"

Haley handed Peyton a head-shot lookbook, "Nate, why don't you give Haley and I a minute? Jake is in the house, there was static interference on one of the cameras in the den." He gestured to them before heading out, closing the door behind him. "So now that the worry wart is gone why don't you spill just how royally fucked we are here."

Haley sat down at the banquette table and lowered her head, "I think we would only be more screwed had we gone with the original title of _Autumn of Romance._ She really left us in a lerch Peyt. I didn't want to panic Nathan but we might need to call the network."

Peyton pulled down her glasses and stared at Haley intently. "Do you have a second one of these?" Peyton drummed her fingernails on the lookbook.

Haley paused while her mind sifted through the massive amount of production information she willed herself not to forget, "there's a second book at station one in the garage… I think. Would you like me to go check?"

"Yes, I'll meet you in a few minutes. Tape the head-shots to the big white board along the wall please." Haley hurried out and left Peyton to her thoughts…

 ***TG &AG***

When Peyton reemerged from the trailer and strutted towards the garage exuding true Peyton Sawyer swagger. Haley let out a deep sigh and looked for any signs that they were going to survive this without having to push back the shooting schedules or cancel the show altogether, but so far Peyton's pokerface was holding firm. Haley jumped when the garage door opened loudly behind her, "tell me something good Sawyer." Nathan said as he smacked on another piece of gum and cracked his knuckles. Jake shuffled his feet softly behind him and mostly avoided any and all eye contact, "who is going to be our new bachelorette?"

"I have no idea," Peyton replied with an exasperated tone. She uncapped a red sharpie from in front of the whiteboard and started drawing large X's across the faces of all six women Haley had only just taped to the board a few minutes ago. "None of our original finalists are available, what exactly is wrong with Autumn? Can't we just offer her what she wants and move on like this never happened?"

"She's pregnant," Haley and Nathan muttered in unison.

"Shit," Peyton shook her head and thought for a minute about how they could re-work the show around a pregnancy and quickly thought better of it, there is no way that's a possibility, even if she was still single. Most men don't find pregnancy sexy, and the studio would give the idea a hard pass - after all the show would be premiering in a prime time slot. No one wants to see creepy men preying on a pregnant woman… She let her mind drift to the idea once more before shaking her head, the increase in set insurance alone would bankrupt the entire production. "Shit," Peyton said again. "Jakey what do you think?"

Jake opened his mouth to answer when they all turned toward the muffled blaring or a car horn coming from the end of the driveway. "Nathan Royal Scott!" Brooke bellowed, "we talked about your tin can being in my driveway, but I thought we agreed on it being set up on Friday?" The raven haired beauty folded her arms across her chest, "it's only Wednesday. I still have three suitcases to move out before everyone with production moves in. You two better be ready to help me drag the bags to my SUV, I just got my nails done." Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Jake were still frozen in the garage staring in Brooke's direction when she bit her bottom lip and spoke once more. "What's going on? Did someone die?"

Nathan barreled out of the garage and caught himself from falling. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ His head screamed before unleashing the signature Scott grin, "no one died Davis, however we could use your services. What's your schedule look like for the next three months? Are you open, any commitments you could push around?"

Brooke arched a brow in his direction and studied his face. She didn't want to respond until she knew exactly what he was asking of her. Nathan Scott and his plans had gotten her in more trouble than she could honestly remember, being married to Haley had mostly curbed his shenanigans, but every once in a great while he still gave her that megawatt smile and begged her for help. "No Nathan, absolutely not. I already signed off on you using my house with the expressed desire for my life not to be disrupted anymore than it needs to be." She dropped her purse in the grass, "what more could you possibly want from me?"

Peyton lept to her feet when she realized where Nathan's line of questions were going, "B, how would you like to be able to continue living in your house while we film?" She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, it's genius actually. No man in their right mind would turn down an opportunity to date Brooke Davis. Peyton pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly fired off a text to Rachel Gattina, Brooke's publicist and most trusted adviser. Brooke often joked that Rachel was an honorary member of the three musketeers, only difference being that Rachel was paid to listen to her when she was in a crisis… Haley and Peyton worked for free. "We are really in a bind here B, would you be willing to step in for Autumn?"

Brooke felt her brow furrow deeper, "step in for Autumn? What happened to Autumn, Nathan just said no one died."

"She's pregnant," Jake called out from the corner. "I have some head-shots, care to take a look?"

"Is that how they all start," Brooke drummed her nails on her arms. "Is there anything real about reality television anymore?" _What is to stop me from thoroughly cyber stalking every last one of them before the show starts filming?_ she wondered with a smile.

Nathan chuckled, "that's rich coming from the girl that got bit by the acting bug after doing a stint on the _Real World_. Are you free or not Davis, because we're running out of options and I'm burning daylight."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him and looked at her phone, She already knew her spring was mostly open, after working for twelve straight months she felt like she deserved a break. She only just recently bought this mansion in Malibu and was looking forward to relaxing poolside, going for runs down the private beach, and working on her tan when they asked her for their first favor. If being the damsel in search of a prince allowed her to scrounge up even a few days of solitude in her _own_ home, she could muster up the strength to suffer through it. She relaxed her shoulders and glared at every single one of them, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check my schedule with Rachel…"

"You have four model shoots for the lifestyle brand launch," Peyton interrupted. "All of them are local - think about all the free press and traffic the show will bring the B. by Davis website. You are young and single at the moment, what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity?" Brooke ventured with a laugh.

"Ha!" Nathan roared, "you've been a working actress for the last seven years Davis. I think you lost that a long time ago."

 ***TG &AG***

So there you have it… The first decent thing I have written in over six months… Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?

I would love your help with the list of suitors though, so please review or PM to tell me your ideas. I have been playing around with the idea of bringing in men from other shows I have watched or currently watch, in addition to the One Tree Hill faces. What do you think? Is there any male character you would love to see vying for Brooke Davis's affections? I am also going to be updating this story once a week, if the traffic is high I will update more frequently… Thanks again everyone for reading. I'm happy to be back. :)

-Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again to all of my lovelies.. The response to this story has been great so far and I really appreciate it. To the reviewers and story followers/favoriter's thank you so much. This upcoming chapter was a lot of fun to write - we will be meeting ALL of Brooke's potential suitors in name only. I pulled men from about a dozen shows, hope you all recognize them all.

-Krystal

 ***TG &AG***

 **Chapter 2:**

" _...You are young and single at the moment what have you got to lose?"_

" _My dignity?" Brooke ventured with a laugh._

" _Ha!" Nathan roared, "you've been a working actress for the last seven years Davis. I think you lost that a long time ago."_

 _He is sure lucky that Haley is here,_ _I would beat him senseless otherwise._ Brooke watched on as Nathan and Jake high fived each other at her expense, she rolled her eyes and thought hard about what they were all asking her to do. Was she really considering being the star of her own reality dating show? Open her life up to more scrutiny from the press… What if the media thinks this was all just some cry for attention? Jake handed her a thick leather bound lookbook and said, "it couldn't hurt to just take a look right?" Brooke nodded cautiously, "inside you'll find head-shots and bios for the 25 contestants."

"25!" Brooke blurted out in a shrill tone.

Peyton crossed the lawn, "we just need you to select 10 guys you think have potential to date you at the end of all of this. The rest of them will get weeded out and eliminated during the first week of shooting."

Ten still sounded like a lot in Brooke's mind. "How long do I have to think about this?"

"We're in a pickle B," Haley chimed in from beside Nathan. "We almost need a yes or no answer right now. If you say yes we can work out the logistics tomorrow morning when Nathan and Jake come back to oversee the altar construction on the lower deck."

"The altar?!" Brooke could feel her heart throbbing all the way in her throat.

"Yeah," Nathan says gruffly, "that's where eliminations happen. Haven't you ever watched the previous seasons of the show? I know this is the first one with a beachy feel but they are all structured the same way… with an elimination altar."

Brooke's cheeks flushed red, "I have been working a lot. You all know that." She thought it best to avoid eye contact with Peyton and Haley - she didn't want to feel any worse than she already did. "So let's just say that I'm in, contracts will need to be drawn up immediately to meet the Saturday start date. I need to be guaranteed final edit approval, and this isn't up for negotiation."

"Absolutely not," Jake scoffed, "this is our baby Brooklyn. Christ you don't even watch the damn show, why would we let you control it?" Jake knew that Nathan and Haley had a lot riding on this show so he had intended to hold his tongue but heaven help him when Brooke is in a mood...

"Yes and this is my life, I am about to launch a lifestyle brand. I cannot have this show hurting my mass marketing appeal. As Nathan pointed out earlier I got my start on _The Real World_ , I know ALL about inadvertently doing damage to your image." In all fairness she had left that world relatively unscathed, she was the breakout star of her entire season's house. She left Houston with an agent, a publicist, a modeling contract and a television guest spot. Brooke had been incredibly fortunate and she wasn't about to squander her potential for anyone… not even her closest friends.

Nathan's eyes widen in frustration, he needed to give Brooke what she wanted or she would walk. He has witnessed her walk off projects in the past for the studio booking the wrong craft service team so he knew she was serious. She is their last resort; she knew it, they all knew it, some concessions need to be made. "Final edit approval," Nathan stuck out his hand for her to take. "I give you my word."

"Nathan," Jake hissed behind him.

"Jake doesn't seem to agree with you," Brooke caught Jake's stare and it was one she had seen many times before. The fire that burned behind his eyes burned brightest when she was involved - good, bad, or indifferent.

"It doesn't matter what he wants, this is MY show. Are you in Davis or are you out?" Nathan swallowed hard, Jake was going to be livid when all of this was over, but Nathan couldn't shake this feeling he had that this was going to be the best season of _Seaside Love Story_ the world has ever seen and he wasn't about to let that slip away.

 ***TG &AG***

Brooke walked up the stairs from the wine cellar with two bottles of Chateau Latour 1990, quite possibly the best Bordeaux she had ever tasted. When production wrapped on her film _The Red Woman_ the director bought each member of the cast a case of the delightful woody red, she remembered him telling her that it would knock her socks off when she drank it, and he was right. It wasn't until much later that she learned each case had set him back almost $12,500! She was saving the last six bottles for a special occasion and tonight seemed as good as any, "look at you P. Sawyer being all organized." One of the rolling whiteboard easels from the garage was now in her living room and there were three books on her rounded Lucite coffee table.

"Hey it's what I do," Peyton winked. "The latest meeting of the musketeers is now in session." Brooke placed the bottles down on the coffee table and set off to retrieve bordeaux glasses, "two bottles B?"

"I used postmates to order dinner while I was downstairs, while we're waiting," she pulled three glasses from the waiting bar, "how about we get one of these opened up?"

Haley sat down and they all reached for their books, "I think we should go through all the head-shots first before you look at bios, maybe cut ten guys right away so we don't confuse their profiles."

"Knock yourselves out I know each and every one of these guys. I know who her top ten will be already," Peyton sounded overconfident but they were in her element. She had personally vetted all the suitors this year, there wasn't one serial killer in the bunch, however there were a few loose cannons but that's all part of the fun.

"Humor us Peyt," Brooke shook her head and uncorked the first bottle of wine. She opened her book and scanned the photograph, "I know this guy… where do I know this guy from?"

Haley leaned in, "that's Lucas Scott, we went to school with him. Nathan's older half brother."

"Gross," Brooke exclaimed. "He was always so strange around all of us. I didn't know Nathan and him were in contact again." Brooke closed her eyes and the pieces of her high school self were coming together quickly, Lucas moved to California with his mother and uncle Keith when she and Nathan were sophomores. Nathan never mentioned him anymore, Lucas didn't even come to the Naley wedding after graduation, when could they have reconnected? "Wait a minute, why does this say Lucas Roe if he's Nathan's _brother_?"

"Roe is his mother's maiden name. He's a writer now, Lucas Roe is his chosen pen name." Haley didn't want to spend too much time focused on Lucas because it didn't matter if Brooke selected him or not he was going to be one of the contestants on the show, Nathan had promised him a top 5 finish. "Let's move on."

"Hold the phone, his head-shot says Lucas _Roe_ , does that mean the network is in the dark about his true identity?" The color drained from Haley's face and Brooke screamed, "Nathan Scott is such a sneaky son of a bitch. Drink up tutor mom, in a few hours we're coming back to the blonde Scott, I have more questions."

Peyton cleared her throat, "moving onto Julian Baker."

"He's handsome," Brooke bit down on her lip. "Look at that smile and those dreamy bedroom eyes. He has to go into the stay pile."

Peyton removed Julian's head-shot from her book and taped it to the whiteboard. "Next is Chase Adams."

"He's a yes too," Brooke said assertively, "are they all going to be model caliber?" Haley shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "damnit. I thought this part was going to be fun." Peyton taped Chase up to the board and Brooke turned the page, "Felix Taggaro. I see why we are waiting on the bios, I mean look at them… They are all brunettes with killer tans and brown eyes. He has to be a no, or they are going to need nametags for the duration of the show."

"Shall we proceed?" Haley nudged, "Clayton Evans. He doesn't look anything like the last three guys." Brooke sipped her wine, gave Peyton a thumbs up and motioned for Haley to continue. "Tim Smith."

"Hard no," Brooke. "He looks like a goofball." Brooke didn't hesitate before going to the next guy, "Antwon 'Skills' Taylor. Our first man with some melanin. Do we have a maybe pile? I need to think about his _skills_ for a few more minutes." Brooke did find him attractive, but he looked so young compared to the six other men that had come before him.

"Let's try two this time," Haley called out loudly.

"Maybe ease up on the wine Hales," Peyton cajoled with a giggle, "Tim Riggins and Dean Winchester."

"Jesus," Brooke was taken aback, "how many more do we have ladies? Riggins… He's a football player right?"

"He was sidelined last year because of an injury." Peyton taped him to the board, "rumor has it he is officially retiring at the end of this season and will be taking an announcer position at ESPN next year. Are they both going on the board?"

"Hell yes." Brooke cooed, before the girls all broke out in laughter. The selection was temporarily sidelined by the doorbell ringing with their food delivery. When Brooke settled back into the sofa Tim and Dean were taped up with the rest of the yeses.

"Let's do one more and eat," Haley slurred. She was in desperate need of sustenance, recalling that the last food she had eaten was a bowl of cheerios before she took the kids to the sitters and an old oreo cookie she retrieved from the bottom of her purse this afternoon. "Lucky number 10 is John Ross Ewing III."

"Pass, he has sinister eyes." Brooke had dated her fair share of attractive men with darkness behind their eyes, the relationships always ended up with her in life in tatters. "Who's hungry?"

 ***TG &AG***

Nathan and Jake cautiously approached the green door in front of them, "he knows we're coming right?" Jake muttered while fidgeting with his keys. The drive from Malibu to Bel Air had been a long one, he was still pissed at Nathan for making a deal with Brooke without the full support of the rest of the producers.

"Yes," Nathan gulps before pushing the bell, "Chris is expecting us. I think he's going to be pleased about the Brooke news, you know he wanted us to convince her to sign on before he agreed on Autumn Richards in the first place." He was grateful that Haley and Peyton were still will Brooke, there was always something inappropriate about the way Chris Keller spoke to his wife.

The door swung open and Chris stared out at them with his long sinewy arms folded across his wiry chest, "Autumn walked, you better have a replacement lined up or the network will be forced to run re-runs of the dog whisper guy and I won't make any money on ad sales." Chris fiddled with his belt buckle. "And I don't think I need to remind you gentlemen that if Chris Keller doesn't make any money than neither do you."

"Brooke Davis is signing contracts in the morning," Nathan interrupted with confidence.

"Well, well," Chris grinned like the cheshire cat. "Did you ask her to do it Jake - given your history?"

"No sir," Jake cleared his throat before continuing, "it was all Nathan's idea but we all agreed Brooke would be the perfect choice for Autumn's replacement."

Chris sidestepped out of their way, "Brooke fucking Davis. Is there room for one more suitor because she is smoking hot."

"Peyton and Haley are with her now looking over the potential candidates." Nathan sat down in the stark white living room, "we did have one snag."

Chris sprawled out on the chaise lounge across from them and shook his head, "your snag for the season was Autumn getting herself knocked up."

"Nathan guaranteed Brooke final editing approval." Jake confessed, they probably could have kept it a secret from Chris, but Nathan had opened the door…

"Fuck." Chris laced his fingers behind his head, "I knew she had a _thing_ with Jake, I didn't realize she had history with you too Nate." The grin returned, "I have to know which one of you got in her pants first."

Nathan wasn't surprised by Chris's candor, but he was offended. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a new piece of gum before answering, "it was never like that with Brooke and I. Haley and I started dating freshman year of high school."

"And Brooke was always with me," Jake finished curtly - practically sucking all the oxygen from the room.

 ***TG &AG***

"How many more are there?" Brooke complained in an exhausted tone.

Peyton looked down at her book, "we made it through another 10 names. You eliminated Theodore Mosby and Max Evans. Eight more guys were added to the yes and maybe stacks; Nathaniel Archibald, Jay Halstead, Stefan Salvatore, Pacey Witter, Elijah Mikaelson, Daniel Grayson, Carter Baizen and Neal Caffrey. We have five more men to get through before we get to the bios." Peyton's phone chimed, "good news ladies, Chris Keller with the network is on board with Brooke being our bachelorette."

"Woo!" Haley laughed, "I am so drunk. You're going to have to roll me out of here Brooke. Let us continue with suitor number 21… Ryan Atwood."

"Sexy and mysterious, put him on the wall P. Sawyer." Brooke didn't think she was as intoxicated as Haley, but her flesh was warm to the touch and all she wanted to do was run outside and jump in the swimming pool. "I'm exhausted, let's get through these last few guys and start fresh in the morning."

Peyton nodded in agreement, "please direct your eyes to the next suitor his name is Johnny Chase."

"No," Brooke replied without hesitation, "a few years ago I hooked up with his younger brother. No thanks."

"Wait," Peyton squealed, "you hooked up with Vincent Chase, Aquaman himself, and you never told us?"

"I can't tell you everyone I've been causal with Peyt it would make you blush." Brooke looked at the next man's face, "this Alcide Herveaux is a no too - he looks so old."

"Fair enough, last two B… Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti and Marcel Gerard." Peyton slipped the last two photographs out of their vellum sleeves, "any input on either guy?"

"I say yes to both of them," Brooke stood up and yawned. "How many guys did we get rid of?"

"Seven…" Peyton frowned, "we have time to go back through them again tonight." She looked over to a now sleeping Haley, "nevermind. We can push through these tomorrow. Walk me out B?"

"You're high if you think I'm letting you drive home like this." Brooke started, "there's plenty of room for both of you to crash tonight."

"I tripped a lyft. I need to get home, I am dog sitting for my brother. I'll see you in the morning alright, bright and early sleeping beauty so please get some rest."

"Derek Summers." Brooke mused, "he would definitely make the top 10."

Peyton giggled on their way to the door, "I'll be sure to let Barbie know when they get back from their honeymoon."

Brooke raised her shoulders, "hmmm, wife… smife." She looked up at the sky, "now this is why I moved out of the city, look at the stars Peyton. You should move in with me when all of this is over, you aren't seeing anyone right now are you."

"No one in particular…" Peyton drifted off. "I love my condo in West Hollywood, but I would love to come out for long weekends. This house is really beautiful B, I don't think I told you just how much I…" she paused, "fucking hate you right now."

Both women cackled until they saw a white sedan pull up and flash it's lights, "see you tomorrow Peyton."

"Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke waited outside until the tail lights receded into the darkness. She walked back up to the front door and turned in the direction of a soft crunching sound. "Who's out there?" She said like an idiot, she has seen enough scary movies to know better.

"It's me." The voice called from the front courtyard, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Brooke smiled a half smile, "hi Jake did you forget something?"

"I'm not sure," Jake pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Why did you agree to do the show?"

Brooke took a seat on the iron bench to the left of the front door, "I know how much this all means to you guys. I couldn't just sit back and watch you fail, you have all worked too hard for that. Besides Nathan is a horrible liar, it was all over his face… I was your only option." She motioned for Jake to join her, "why?"

"Do you ever think about us?" Jake wasn't the sentimental type but ever since he and Nathan left Keller's house he knew he had to see Brooke before he went home and lost his nerve. "I mean we dated most of high school, we were envied by practically everyone in Tree Hill, and then we were over. No warning, no unhappiness, no fighting, just finished; you went your way and I went mine."

Brooke thought he looked older than he had a few hours ago, "we grew up I suppose. I was only 18, I wasn't ready to spend…" she trailed off and searched his eyes for the right answer, "Jake if this is going to be difficult for you just tell me, I won't do it. I will even help out with the search for a second replacement."

His eyes met hers and he instantly remembered all the reasons why he had fallen in love with her all those years ago. "No," he sighed, "Keller just said something and it rattled me I guess." He took Brooke's hand in his and kissed it, "we have _a lot_ of history Brooklyn." He stood up and scratched his head, "I need to get home before I say something I can't take back." He smirked and released her delicate hand, "I'll see in the morning… get some rest."

And just like that the moment was gone, Jake's face hardened and he turned to his car, "goodnight Jake." Brooke didn't let out the breath she was holding until well after his car reversed and sputtered down the driveway… "goodbye Jake."

 ***TG &AG***

Coming up: Brooke reads the bios and selects her top 10, Chris Keller shows up in Malibu and more of Brooke's past with Jake unravels. Plus a Naley family moment. So stay tuned. :) I am already working on Chapter 3 - it will be posted in a few days.

-Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you all for the great reviews. Next chapter I'll do shoutouts at the beginning, I wanted to get this chapter up before I got back to work. Writing this story has been a lot of fun, it's really helped with getting my writer's brain back in gear. :)

-Krystal

 ***TG &AG***

 **Chapter 3:**

" _It's the end of an era Brooklyn," Jake leaned in and kissed my nose before twirling me around the dance floor. "I can't believe we're dancing at Nathan and Haley's wedding."_

 _I brought one of my hands to the nape of his neck and gave him a dimpled smile, "I can. Look at the way he looks at her…"_

 _Jake grips my waist tighter, "I look at you like that kid." He winked and dipped me to the floor as the song ended. "Take a walk with me?" I kissed his lips tenderly and nodded. Jake took my hands into his and led me outside to the white rose covered gazebo where Nathan and Haley had said their vows a few hours ago. "So I've been thinking what if I came with you to New York until the end of the summer," he brushed a few flyaway hairs from my face and continued, "then I'll drive down to Georgia for college."_

" _I…" I close my eyes, I know where this is going. Nathan had let it slip that Jake was looking at promise rings, it should have made me happy when I found out but instead I felt trapped and unable to breathe. I loved Jake, but we were only 18 and I only want to get married once and right now it feels like the person for me is Jake… but what if it isn't? "That sounds like a great idea honey," I reply instinctively._

" _I love you Brooklyn," Jake said with a large grin._

" _I love you too."_

Brooke rolled over and opened her eyes - pulling herself from the vivid dream. The last time she told him she loved him had been at Naley's wedding. The next day she wrote him a letter ending their relationship and flew to Paris, leaving her life with Jake behind. By the time she returned to the States she only had a few days to get settled into her new life at NYU before classes started and she hadn't received any calls or texts from Jake in weeks. "Damn him," she said out loud before glancing over at the clock on her nightstand - it read 3:18am, "perfect." Without giving herself another second to change her mind she reached for her cell phone and called Jake.

"Hello?" He answered in a groggy tone, "is everything okay?"

"No," Brooke yelped, "everything is not okay. What the hell was all that earlier?"

"Have you gone to bed at all?" Jake mumbled as he turned on the lamp on his bedside table, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over there and ambushed you like that, we have been friends a long time Brooke, I'm not sure what came over me."

"I don't think I can do this." Brooke whispered into the speaker as fresh tears stung her dry eyes. "I can't date other men in front of you-"

"Why not," Jake interrupted. "I dated, married, and divorced someone else in front of you."

Brooke's stomach soured at the mere mention of Nicki, the woman Jake met a week after moving to Savannah for school. The next eighteen months of her life had been some of the most devastating times she has ever faced to date. By Christmas, Nicki was pregnant and they were getting married the following spring, Brooke didn't get out of bed for two weeks after that revelation. But when she ran into Jake in Tree Hill the following winter break, Nicki had left him and their six month old daughter Jenny for greener pastures, never to be heard from again, and that news had made her inconsolable for well over a month. The thought of Jake raising his daughter alone made her dreadfully sad, and a part of her felt responsible for the sharp left his life had turned. "How is Jenny doing?"

Jake closed his eyes and rubbed the scruff growing in on his chin, "she's great." _Last night I had feigned shock and surprise about why Brooke and I never got back together when the easiest answer was the petite 9 year old brunette with her mother's eyes asleep in the next room._ "I never meant to hurt you Brooke, in case I haven't come right out and said it before now."

Jenny and Jamie were only a few months apart but they might as well have been worlds apart as far as Brooke was concerned. She had never developed more than a superficial bond with Jenny Jagielski and right now it wasn't clear who was more to blame, Jake or herself. "I broke up with you Jake, I never faulted you for moving on with your life." That was a lie, she had spent the better part of a year crying on Nathan and Haley's couch wishing he were dead. One morning she woke up and the ache in her heart had subsided and the life she envisioned having with Jake faded away. She didn't see him again until about five years later and they both acted like the history was in the past… what changed yesterday? "What did that Chris Keller guy say to you that made you drive over to my house last night?"

When Jake opened his mouth to tell her what happened no sound escaped his lips. He cleared his throat, and it was his turn to lie, "it doesn't matter Brooklyn. I shouldn't have stopped by like that, I'm glad you're doing this show… really I am. I gotta go Brooke, see you in a few hours." He disconnected the call before she could protest and silenced his ringer so he wouldn't be tempted to talk to her again…

 ***TG &AG***

"Why are you making breakfast?" Nathan asked. "Doesn't Brooke have a person for that?"

"Isla doesn't need to make _my_ kids breakfast, that isn't what Brooke pays her for." Haley pulled a carton of organic eggs from the refrigerator, "what time is your mother supposed to be here?"

Nathan checked his phone, "well it's been 15 minutes since you last asked me so depending on traffic she should be here in approximately 2 hours. What are you worried about, Brooke loves spending time with Jamie and Lydia, she isn't going to mind that they are here." Nathan thumbed through the book of faces sitting on the counter, "did she pick her top 10 guys yet?"

"No," Haley searched the cupboard for a mixing bowl and headed to the pantry.

The two empty wine bottles were visible from the living room, Nathan retrieved them and threw the bottles in the recycling bin, "how many did she weed out?"

"Seven," Haley piled her bowl with the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes, "Nathan can you check the refrigerator and see if there is any breakfast meat?" Nathan didn't respond so she added, "sausage, bacon?"

"Seven isn't enough Hales." He huffed before leaning into the refrigerator and pulling out a pound of fresh bacon wrapped in white butcher paper, "maybe if you hadn't included alcohol with the night's festivities you would have shrunk the list to ten. Chris is going to be stopping by this afternoon, the list has to be finalized before he gets here." Recalling last night's awkward exchange between Jake and Chris he contemplated having Jagielski stay off site today. "Jake and Chris went dick to dick last night about Brooke, it was strange."

Haley grabbed the griddle and slowly backed up into the kitchen, "mommy, daddy said a bad word." Haley jumped at the sound of Lydia's voice. She dropped all the items on the counter and scooped her 6 year old into her arms. Lydia gave her a warm smile as she brushed the honey colored curls from her face, "does auntie Brookie have a swear jar?"

Haley glanced over at Nathan, who obviously hadn't seen their daughter run into the kitchen, "I don't know if Brookie has one, but…" Haley flashed her husband a cross smile, "I bet we can make one." Lydia giggled when Haley kissed her cheek and placed her back on the floor, "why don't you go outside and check the pool temperature for me. Jamie said he wanted to go swimming - what would you like to do sweet girl?"

"Swimming!' Lydia jumped down and clapped her hands together.

"Jamie is in the pool house," Nathan added. "Have him sit with you, we'll go in the pool after Brookie wakes up and we've had breakfast."

"Yay!" Lydia squealed before bolting to the door, "Jamie!"

Nathan felt sheepish for not seeing Lydia come inside, the Scott family had to establish a swear jar after Lydia went to school and called her kindergarten teacher an asshole one day last October. Haley was mortified and promised it would never happen again, Nathan on the other hand, was such a child about the situation and chuckled in the meeting with Haley, the teacher, and the principal. It took weeks to get him out of the doghouse for that little outburst. "I didn't see her come in. Good thinking about making a swear jar, she'll forget all about it by the time breakfast is ready."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him, "I am making a swear jar as soon as I am finished up in here. I think it might be good for you to have during filming." Haley began cracking eggs into the stainless steel bowl in front of her, "so why did they…" she peered around to ensure they were still alone, "go dick to dick exactly?"

 ***TG &AG***

Brooke yawned as she entered the kitchen, "you're cooking in Isla's pristine kitchen. She's going to kill you." She laughed and gave Haley a tired smile, "when did you wake up tutor mom?"

"I have children Brooke, it's rare when I am in bed past 7:30am. I just made fresh coffee," Haley handed Brooke a travel mug and matching lid. "You came down right in time, would you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Ummm, yeah" Brooke stated matter of factly. "I swear you should divorce Nathan and marry me Hales. I promise to take care of you and all that other stuff. Just supply me with delicious home cooked meals and this could all be yours." She took a seat at the counter and watched on as Haley began to fill a plate with piping hot chocolate chip pancakes. "Are we feeding an entire army battalion?"

"No Davis, just the Scott family." Nathan called from the french doors, Jamie and Lydia standing in front of him.

At the sight of them Brooke hopped off her chair and Jamie and Lydia ran into her waiting arms, "my my this is a surprise. I didn't know I was going to see your two beautiful faces today."

"Grandma Deb is coming to pick us up from Oceanside, after breakfast can we swim? Mom said we could," Jamie muttered before Brooke ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"Of course you can, did you bring your swimsuits?" Brooke asked, the children nodded. "Sounds like a plan, I have a few things I need to finish up after breakfast - but I am sure I can spare a few minutes for my two favorite people in the entire universe. Come on let's eat, your mother slaved away for God knows how long the least we can do is say thank you and eat it while everything is hot."

 ***TG &AG***

After Deb came by and picked up the kids Haley and Brooke watched on as the construction crew appeared and Nathan directed them to the sandy deck at the rear of the house overlooking the ocean, "when this is all over they come back and remove everything right?"

"Yep, it will be like we were never here." Haley answered, "are you ready to give the guys a second look? The 10 guys you want to focus on needs to be figured out before Chris Keller, the network executive, gets here this afternoon."

Brooke removed her sunglasses, pouted and shifted in her Adirondack chair, "if we must. Where is Peyton?"

Nathan walked through the vine covered trellises in the middle of the rose garden carrying an oversized tarp bag with branches sticking out of it. He sat down the bag and answered before Haley could, "Peyton is picking up contracts and finalizing hotel rooms, the gentlemen fly in tonight from all over the country." He pulled a hammer from the bag and continued. "Are you getting excited yet?" They heard someone call Nathan's name from the back of the house, "I have the last bag!" He looked at Haley, "I love you always…"

"And forever." Haley finished before blowing him a kiss.

"And Davis, top 10 please."

"Oh Natey I love you too," Nathan glared at her, "Alright, alright!" Brooke yelled after him, "he can be so demanding. Maybe he should start smoking again, you know take the edge off?" Brooke looked at Haley, who wasn't amused. "Kidding tutor mom, no reason for the death stare." Brooke sipped her iced tea and opened the book, "are you going to tell me the story about Lucas now?" Brooke looked down at his bio and questionnaire, "he's a writer that envisions trading spaces with Jack Kerouac - how original."

Haley clammed up at the mention of Lucas, she wasn't allowed to tell Brooke about his deal with Nathan and Jake, "he is a really great guy Brooke, I could see you two really hitting it off."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I bet. I think it's going to have to be a no unless you tell me why his name says Roe."

"Then it's a no." Haley fibbed, "what about Julian Baker? You thought he was hot last night, without the wine talking what do you think?"

"Julian Baker, age 32, this says he is a director." Brooke silently skimmed the questions, stopping on: What's your favorite movie and why? "Oh he's a keeper Hales he loves John Hughes movies. We should watch _The Breakfast Club_ tonight or _Pretty in Pink_. I LOVE that movie, what do you think?"

"Focus B," Haley read through his bio, "he would be a great match for you tigger. You are always dating prissy pretty boys, Julian is attractive and a nerd. Take it from me it's a winning combination."

Brooke sat up and put her hands on her hips, "Haley James Scott you are not a nerd. Now moving on before Nathan yells at us again." She turned the page, "Chase Adams, age 29. He's a commercial airline pilot, and a veteran who flew combat planes in the Iraq War. Very nice, he's in. This is easier than I thought it was going to be." Brooke flipped to the next page, "Clayton Evans, 33, sports agent. He is so hot Haley, what am I going to do." Brooke read his questionnaire, "it appears he is really into comic books - should that be a deal breaker?"

"That's up to you, I cannot be responsible for the decisions you make."

"Fine," Brooke whined, "what good are you? I am going to put him in the maybe pile." Brooke turned the page, "we're back to the man named Skills. I was right yesterday he is only 24, that's way too young for my taste. I don't have it in me to be a cougar until I'm at least 40. Sorry Skills." She turned the page and read the name Tim Riggins, in his head shot he was wearing a plaid button down shirt, his brown chin length hair tucked behind his ear. "He has such a strong jawline, damn this boy is fine." She studied his green eyes before looking over his one sheet, "32 years old, NFL Running-back, but Peyton mentioned last night that there are talks of retirement. Listen to this - what is your greatest achievement to date? Building a house with my brother. He seems to be incredibly down to Earth for someone that's a professional athlete. He is a yes for sure."

"Good choice," Haley smiled, "Nathan and I met him at casting and let me tell you that picture doesn't do him justice." Haley's cell phone began to ring, "it's Jake I have to take this B, I'll be right back."

Brooke's stomach fluttered at the mention of Jake's name, _no you cannot do this again._ She turned back to the task at hand, "what kind of person are you Dean Winchester?" She said aloud, "age 34, profession - Hunter. Hmmm, what kind of a hunter are you Dean?" She was immediately drawn to his spiky blonde hair and light green eyes. "What is the most outrageous thing you have ever done?" Brooke read the answer and raised an eyebrow - confused by what she just read. _I was pulled out of hell… literally._ "What does that even mean?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "you're too handsome not to take a chance on. Maybe we can talk about that weird answer another time."

Twenty minutes later Haley returned from the house, "sorry, I was doing damage control. Autumn's agent released a statement this morning saying she was pregnant and no longer doing the show. I had to make a few phone calls, what did I miss?"

"Let me see…" Brooke paused for a minute and looked at her list, "Dean Winchester, Jay Halstead, Elijah Mikaelson, and Nathaniel Archibald are in. Carter Baizen is a maybe, his bio said he was a 'professional poker player' what does that even mean? Now to the no list, Stefan Salvatore, age 26, has an affinity for garish accessories. His bio said he never takes off a blue lapis ring with his family crest on it. That's a bit excessive for my taste, I mean what if you're going to the beach, he wouldn't remove it then? Personally I wouldn't want to risk losing such a keepsake, so he had to go. Pacey Witter sounds hung up on an ex girlfriend, several of his answers were about her. Listen to this, 'I loved her so much I bought her a blank wall to paint however she wanted.' Totally romantic, but clearly he is not ready to move on, maybe we can find her and get them back together?"

Haley laughed at Brooke's good natured heart, "you are supposed to be finding connections for yourself B." Haley glanced over at Brooke's list, "what about Daniel Grayson?"

"No," Brooke shook her head, "complete and total mama's boy. According to his bio, psycho bitch mom already caused him to divorce his first wife. Haley I have a crazy mother of my own, I don't need another one."

"Fair enough, moving on to Neal Caffrey. You thought he looked sexy last night, now what are your thoughts?"

"He is so beautiful, might even be prettier than me. However, I think he might be a real life living and breathing Thomas Crown and I don't have it in me to be a moll." She traced her fingers along his perfect face and stared into his ocean blue eyes, "it's too bad though… our children would have been gorgeous. I only have three more guys to go through." She looked down at her book, "hello blondie. Ryan Atwood, age 31, structural engineer. He is handsome in a rugged sort of way, here's a man that would defend my honor at all costs, wouldn't you agree?"

"He has a softer side, I met him at casting. Very soft spoken, kept to himself." Haley read through his survey, "oh tigger you have to keep him, he loves _Journey_."

Brooke cupped her hands and pulled them to her chest, "I do declare I have met the man I yearn to marry." Both women burst out laughing, "Ryan Atwood welcome to the yes list. Do you think I can take Lydia to Milan at the end of the summer?"

Haley stopped laughing, "what's in Milan?"

"The fashion shows of course," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I have some time off after this is all over. I want to take Jamie somewhere too, but can you just picture it - me, and my fashionista mini me in Milan." Brooke hands' gestured grandly in front of her.

"She's six Brooke, there is still plenty of time for her to accompany you to fashion shows, when she's older" Haley cleared her throat, "next up is Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, age 34. He's a medical examiner."

"No thank you, I can handle the dead people but dating another Star Wars fanatic is not something I'm willing to do. The tan lines that Princess Leia costume left took three trips to the tanning salon to remove. And Marcel Gerard is a no too, he describes himself as the 'King' of New Orleans - what the hell does that even mean?" Brooke scanned her list, "Clay and Carter are in luck I only had 8 yeses, so the maybe's are in. Sorry to the 8 that didn't make the list," Brooke stood up and stretched her arms over her head, "goodbye, you are the weakest link. Please pack your knives and go," Brooke quickly dropped her arms, "do I get a sayonara catchphrase tutor mom?"

"We haven't had one before," Haley gathered up the photos. Nathan wasn't going to be happy that Brooke hadn't decided to keep Lucas on her own but there wasn't any time to worry about that now, "is there something you want to say?"

"No let me think about it for a few hours, I'm sure I can come up with something." Brooke grinned, "I mean I have to say something clever or I might be like later bitches!"

"The censors would never let you say bitches every week." Haley responded in a professional manner, when she saw Brooke's face she stopped in her tracks, "what's wrong?"

"I have it," Brooke snapped her fingers together. "'Love is the most selfish of all the passions,' and tonight our lust for one another has come to an end."

"I can guarantee you the majority of the guys you picked aren't going to realize you are quoting Alexandre Dumas' _The Three Musketeers_."

"That's what makes it all the more perfect Haley." Brooke skipped to the house, "I'm going to get changed before creepy Chris gets here." Brooke spun around and came face to face with a man she hadn't met before, "sorry. Are you looking for Nathan and the rest of the crew they're just through those doors."

"I was looking for you," the man grinned down at her, " _creepy_ Chris Keller... it's nice to officially meet you Brooke Davis. I have heard so much about you."

 ***TG &AG***

So what do you think? Are you happy with Brooke's selection of 10 suitors?

Upcoming - Nathan and Brooke bicker about her top 10 list, Rachel makes an appearance and _Seaside Love Story_ starts filming!

-Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! First I want to say thank you to everyone that's reading this story. You all are amazing! Second I have loved reading all of your reviews, I am liking all the enthusiasm towards the non OTH characters. As I mentioned before I haven't decided yet who Brooke is going to choose, I have a few things written down, but nothing set in stone yet. I am going to use your feedback throughout the story to determine who will win Brooke's heart in the end. Another thank you to everyone that reviewed (peridot moonlight, dianehermans, callison, paganraimi, mileycfan4eva, thibbs65, inyouratmosphere23, clavyus, naley23alwaysforever, and the guests). A couple shout outs:

Guest: I love that you are a Ryan Atwood fan.. I recently rewatched The OC and I couldn't agree with you more. Ryan got the raw end of the deal as far as girlfriends were concerned. I am looking forward to incorporating him into this story, hope you will enjoy it too.

Callison: Thank you for your review. I love Tim Riggins! I do have a soft spot in my heart for Brooke and Clay...

Peridot Midnight: Writing all of the bios was probably the coolest thing I've written for this story so far. I won't be incorporating the supernatural in this story so I wanted to write in subtle nods to their "super" attributes in their bios. And girl you take your time with your story, you know I'll read it whenever you update it. ;)

Thanks for reading!

-Krystal

 ***TG &AG***

 **Chapter 4:**

 _"I was looking for you," the man grinned down at her, "creepy Chris Keller... it's nice to officially meet you Brooke Davis. I have heard so much about you."_

"Ummm," Brooke's cheeks burned and she backed up out of his reach, "I didn't say creepy did I?" Brooke extended her hand and reminded herself that this was the man from the network, not the creepy guy that opened flirted with Haley in front of her husband and didn't care who noticed his eyes lingering on her breasts, "Brooke Davis, nice to meet you."

He looked at her pert and toned body, practically naked in a small red string bikini, "the pleasure is all mine. My, my, this season is going to be sensational - how is it possible that you're single Miss Davis?"

Brooke's cheeks burned for a second time in as so many minutes, it felt like such a personal question, and to be asked by a complete and total stranger… Brooke blinked back to reality and lifted her shoulders, "I haven't met the right guy I suppose. Are you single Mr. Keller?"

"Hell no," Chris chuckled, "unless you're interested doll face." Brooke didn't seem amused by his remarks, "only a joke sweetheart. I am in the middle of my third divorce, such a mess. Actresses always expect you to fork over the biggest alimony checks. But that's enough chitter chatter, Keller doesn't bother listening once the documents are signed, that's what high powered attorneys are for - amiright?" Chris cleared his throat when his remarks didn't even garner the weakest of sympathy laughs, "where is Nathan Scott? He knew I would be dropping by."

Brooke heard the sound of the front door and in strolled Peyton and Rachel, each of them armed with several garment bags. "P. Sawyer, Rach," she hurried to greet them, "I'm so glad you made it." She turned her attention back to Chris and flashed him a megawatt smile, "you will find Nathan out back with the contractors, it was nice to meet you but as you can see I have my hands full-"

Haley entered the commotion and finished hastily, "-with the photo-shoot and two network interviews she has scheduled before we get out of her hair for the night." Chris stared at the bevy of beautiful women in awe, "Nathan is just out back Chris, please excuse us."

After Chris left the house Haley, Brooke, and Peyton exchanged knowing glances and giggled, "he's sort of hot in a narcissistic playboy kind of way," Rachel smiled coyly, "who is he again?"

"Seriously?" Peyton questioned, giving Rachel a side eyed glance.

"What? Did someone already call dibs?" Rachel responded, without so much as an eye flutter.

Haley wanted to slap some sense into Rachel but a quick glimpse of the time told her that they were already behind schedule, "did you bring the contracts?"

"Of course I did, do you think I would have made the drive to Malibu without them?" Rachel tossed the thick vinyl bags into a waiting club chair, and reached into her messenger bag, "here you go slut, all the places your herbie hancock is needed is marked with these festive blue tabs."

"I think you mean John Hancock," Peyton volunteered. "I swear Rachel how did you get through high school, let alone college?"

"Enough Bitch Sawyer, I am dying to know what is in these garment bags." Rachel kicked the chair with a thump. Spending an hour and a half in her tiny two seater convertible with Peyton complaining about the drive the entire time from the passenger seat had put the redhead in a foul disposition. She needed something to snap her out of it and Rachel Gattina had always had an affinity for high fashion.

"Formal wear for the shoot, come on we don't have much time." Haley sighed as she looked at her watch again, "hair and makeup will be here shortly, the look we are going for is romantic sunset rendezvous. Nathan and the guys just finished the altar, it will make the perfect backdrop."

Brooke loved seeing Haley so excited about something, she wished in that moment that she had actually taken the time to watch the previous seasons of the show so she knew what was coming up. _No sense throwing myself a pity party now, this is all going to be trial by fire and I just need to roll with it._ Brooke unzipped the first bag, "you have got to be kidding me Haley Bob, are these wedding dresses?"

"Yes, but I had Peyton go through all of them beforehand." Haley answered before sticking her tongue out, "the entire point of the show Brookie is for you to make a _love_ connection."

Brooke stared down at the first gown, it was an ivory structured strapless mermaid dress by Zac Posen. _It was simple, elegant, classic and beautiful. Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ "You have done like 5 seasons of this show right?" Peyton pulled her sunglasses from her wild curly hair and nodded, "so how many of those _love connections_ made it down the aisle?"

"Technically two," Haley said with a huff.

"Technically two?" Rachel repeated.

"One couple got married in Spain, but they never went to a courthouse here so the union wasn't recognized in the United States. Jeff and Michelle have since parted ways so we don't count them." Peyton answered as she hung the garment bags on a rolling clothing rack and opened each of them, "hey our record is better than the juggernaut over on ABC, we are also on a cable network - smaller budget. Smaller budgets mean less flashy dates, which means less opportunity for contestants to become jaded by the entire process. Our love stories happen more organically, less producer influence." _Mostly…_ Peyton added to herself. "I will say though B. Davis you are the biggest pull that's been on any of the dating shows on any of the networks bar none." After Peyton unzipped the last bag and sat down on the chaise she continued, "now put on the dresses. I am dying to see my bestie in a wedding gown even if she doesn't have a groom."

 ***TG &AG***

Almost two hours later Brooke headed downstairs with the girls following closely behind. After much back and forth it was decided that Brooke had to wear a blush colored chiffon off shoulder sheath dress with a ruched sweetheart bodice. The hair and makeup team styled Brooke's hair in natural waves and light sunkissed makeup. "It's official, you are a gorgeous bride Brooke." Rachel scoffed, "I detest you. This was all thrown together with very little effort, I can't imagine what you would look like had you all been at 100%."

"Enough Rachel," Brooke hissed. "This is just for the optics." Brooke gathered up the gauze-like skirt and stepped out to the back patio and gasped. "Wow, that's one hell of an altar. You outdid yourself hotshot." Brooke looked out at her picturesque view now framed by a driftwood pergola covered in jasmine and twinkle lights. "Do you have to take it down when we're done filming?"

"If you want to keep it Davis it's yours." Nathan smiled as he straightened down the lapel on his navy blue tuxedo jacket.

Brooke whistled, "what's with the suit Scott?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nathan spun around, "we're getting married," Nathan laughed. "Our male model got stuck on PCH, Jake wasn't the right size, so it had to be me. How do you feel about polyamory?"

"Jake's here?" Brooke looked at the few unfamiliar faces, but she didn't see the one she was looking for. After the awkward conversation on her doorstep last night and the late night phone call that ended abruptly in the early hours of the morning she really hadn't wanted to see him today… especially not dressed like a bride.

"Yes, Jake is here." Jake called out from behind her, "but not for long, Jenny has a dance recital in a few hours. I just wanted to make sure the contracts were signed. If those are ready I am going to grab them and drop them off with the stiffs at legal on my way back to the city." His heart quickened at the sight of her, if Brooke Davis was good for only one thing it was certainly commanding a room's full attention, "so did you get to them Brooklyn? If not I need you to handle it before we lose the light."

"Rach!" Brooke screams without meaning to. "Rachel has them." She turned her attention back to Nathan before the uncomfortable moment with Jake made her lose her nerve, "so why are you in the shoot again?"

"Easy," Nathan clapped his hands together, "come here and I'll show you." Brooke took his hand, and he led her down to the pergola. "I'm going to stand in front of you, facing the water, and extend my left hand backwards, you're going to take it, and look back at the cameras with one of those ridiculous smiles of yours. In editing they are going to make me an 'everyman' type, what do you think?"

"You couldn't blend in with us mere mortals if you tried." Brooke giggled softly. "I mean look at you, you're practically Adonis, it hurts my eyes."

Nathan heard Brooke talking, but she wasn't looking at him, she was clearly staring at Jake as he spoke with Rachel. Brooke turned back to him when Jake gave them a short look, "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours Davis?" Nathan pulled Brooke close to him, "do I need to be worried about you and Jagielski?"

"Me and Jake what?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Nathan, Brooke, are you guys ready." The photographer barged right into their private exchange. "I don't want to lose the light. By my math we have less than fifteen minutes to get the perfect shot... so no pressure."

"We will talk about this later?" Nathan didn't wait for Brooke to answer before he directed his full attention to the photographer, "let's do this."

 ***TG &AG***

Brooke shuffled her feet slowly down the hardwood stairs, she was exhausted. After the photo-shoot, she had to sit through two, hour long interviews, and answer questions she normally would have excluded in her actress's rider. She walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"I have been in this house for over twelve hours," Nathan scowled before rubbing the matted raven colored hair on his head, "have you seen my wife? We need to look over your list, it will determine which guys get access to the hot mics and order of arrival."

"I can get the list for you," Brooke answered with her face still inside the fridge. "Haley went home to relieve Deb, take a shower, and make sure Jamie and Lydia went to bed on time." Brooke yawned, "that was a few hours ago, maybe she fell asleep?" She shut the door and opened a drawer next to the sink, "here you go, I thought Haley gave it to you already."

Nathan read over the handwritten list of names and grinned at Brooke's little doodles and pictures scattered from top to bottom. "This list is a good start, but there are a few names that need to be added. Some of these guys are going to need to be chopped."

"What's wrong with my list? I did exactly what you asked me to do, Haley helped me pick my top ten for crying out loud. How could it be wrong?"

"Where's the fucking sizzle Davis?" Nathan snapped, before he could take a deep breath. "No one on _this_ list is going to make good tv." Nathan pulled a pen from his front pocket and scribbled a set of names at the bottom, "these guys need to find a way into your top ten."

Brooke snatched the piece of paper from Nathan's hands, "no way Nate, it's not going to happen. This is half my list," the list included Lucas Scott. "You can't tell me with a straight face that your vanilla author brother has the right sizzle. There's something going on here and I am not agreeing to anything until you explain yourself." Brooke sat down at the counter and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm waiting Nathan, I've got all night."

Nathan reached in his pocket and pulled out a strip of gum, "I could really use a cigarette and we haven't even started filming. Haley's going to be so mad at you."

"Tell me Nate or I'll walk."

"You can't." Nathan dismissed her words without a second thought, "you signed the contracts. There's no backing out now Davis."

Brooke narrowed her eyes in his direction, "watch me hotshot. I have two rabid attorneys on speed dial, I pay them to eat jerks like you for breakfast." Brooke scanned the list again, "tell me the truth."

Nathan didn't have the energy or the desire to go to war with Brooke Davis tonight, there was no going back. There weren't any other options, he had to just come clean, "Luke just finished his latest book. I agreed to fast track his application to be on the show and guaranteed him a finish in the top five and a positive edit." Brooke punched him in the arm, "for what it's worth I do really think you two would like each other. He is the only guy that knows about the bachelorette change and he was thrilled when I told him you were stepping into Autumn's place. He was sweet on you when we were kids," Nathan lied to sell the story. _Hell it could be true,_ "how about I let you keep six guys and you give me four."

Brooke studied the other names, "is there a story with Felix, Tim, Max, and Skills?"

"No, not really." Nathan checked his phone and there were three text messages from Jake, "Felix and Tim didn't get along during pre-production, Skills will appeal to the black viewers and Max is just odd." Looking through the messages reminded him of the terse exchange of words he had to diffuse between Chris and Jake the night before and the fact that they had both been on set this afternoon and not a single word was uttered between them, "is there something going on between you and Jake that I didn't see before?"

"No, we've been over this." Brooke said curtly, "Jake and I have history, that's all. There is no future there." Brooke opened her bottled water, "Can't we just add those five names to my list and make it top fifteen? I am so tired Nate, in addition to look-books, photo-shoots, and interviews I moved the rest of my personal belongings to the pool house." She tossed a key to him, "Haley said you needed a key to the pool house, you're the _only_ one with access to my space while we're filming. I don't want some weirdo filming me while I'm sleeping and I don't want those guys thinking they can just pop in to the pool house for some private one on one time."

"We have a deal as long as you promise me conversations with each of the guys I selected. If their only interactions are with the other men it will be too obvious that you weren't interested in any of them and the illusion that you're here for the _right reasons_ goes out the window. It is important that the audience falls in love with you right along with the guys in the house. I saw some snippets from your interviews, you looked sincere. Sincere sells magazine covers, ad space, merchandise, and everything in between."

"I was being sincere. This isn't just my life Nate, you guys are my family… I won't be the reason your show isn't a success." She yawned again, "I read the bios. Some of the men have real potential, I have never dated that many guys at one time before. Honestly, it's giving me a little bit of anxiety but I won't let you down."

Nathan came around the counter and brought Brooke into his warm embrace, "I just want you to have fun with it all Davis." He kissed her forehead and dropped his arms, "I'm going to head home, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Nate, drive safe."

 ***TG &AG***

Brooke stood in the sand transfixed by the crashing waves, it was taking everything she had not to run out into the water, the last 24 hours have been a total blur, she needed to see if this was all just some vivid dream. The last time she checked in with Peyton and Haley the guys were arriving shortly and she didn't feel ready for the show to start. _Why did you agree to do this again?_

"Brooke we need to fit you for your mic," Haley said from behind her, "I thought you were going to get dressed?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "what's wrong with my dress? I thought it was pretty, an independent designer sent it to me a few months ago and I didn't have any place to wear it, I thought tonight it would be perfect. You don't like it?"

Haley gulped as she gave Brooke a once over, she looked like she was wearing lingerie or a swimsuit coverup. The dress was mustard colored, embroidered lace, with a plunging V neckline and ¾ length sleeves. It was seethru except for the lined panels covering Brooke's breasts and the mustard yellow hotpants underneath. Haley didn't have one nice thing to say about the dress, "I don't know where we're going to place the microphone."

"It is a bit much isn't it?" Brooke crossed her arms across her chest, her normal confidence quickly faded away. "I can go change, I have another dress."

"No," Haley ordered, "this is your style. You look great, the point is to be yourself."

Haley and Brooke walked back to the house and Brooke's dress was already causing a stir around the cameramen. Peyton saw her and whistled, "now that is a first night dress."

Jake walked onto the porch and dropped the mic packs in his hands when he saw her, "damnit Brooklyn you gotta fix this cobblestone before someone gets hurt and sues you." Jake disappeared back into the house without uttering another word.

Haley clipped the nude colored mic pack to the belt around Brooke's waist. "I just hate you tigger," Haley muttered while she fastened Brooke's microphone to a piece of piped lace at her collarbone.

"What did I do now? I was just standing here."

"You aren't wearing _anything_ under this so-called dress, I could never get away with something like this. At the very least I would need double sided tape to keep these babies in." Haley blushed when she realized she was rambling on about her best friends perky breasts. "I've nursed two children, I need layers and lots of support."

"Shut up tutor mom," Brooke pinched her friend, "you have the perfect life. I would trade you all of this for your beautiful life." For the first time since the shit show started a few days ago Brooke found herself wanting to find her special someone in the sea of men about to take up space in her living room. She knew this was all unconventional but as long as she had hope she had nothing to lose.

Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and the camera crew met them outside with a bottle of Champagne and glasses for a toast, "here's to a great season." Nathan raised his glass, "we were blessed with an absolute picturesque beach house this time around, thank you Davis for buying this place. I think when production wraps the Scott family is going to move in and never leave." He paused for the few chuckles from the crew, "we have a great group of men, Sawyer made sure none of them were crazy." Peyton tilted her glass at Nathan and saluted him, "the network fully supports our vision, Brooke I want to wish you luck on your search for love. If you decide halfway through that none of these guys are the one for you please please fake it, put all those acting classes to work." Peyton put her arm around Brooke's shoulder. "Jake when we pitched this concept I didn't think we had a snowball's chance in hell of getting an offer, yet here we are 5 seasons later and we're still kicking." Nathan drank in the salty ocean air, "lastly I want to thank my wife - Haley James Scott. You have stood by me when you should have left, I love you and thank you for taking this journey with me." Haley blew him a kiss, "let this season begin…"

 ***TG &AG***

So there's chapter 4... Questions? Comments? Concerns? I know I said filming would begin this chapter but when I read everything through I thought ending it right as filming was about to start worked best... Upcoming: Brooke meets all of her suitors in the flesh and some of them recognize her. Nathan, Jake, and the others realize early on that this season is going to be anything but conventional. Brooke picks the first 3 guys to go on dates with her.

Who would you like to see receive Brooke's first date invitation? Review and let me know your top 3.

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I changed the title of this story. Sorry for any confusion it might have caused, I decided it was too complicated for the story to have one name and the show within the story to have another name. :)

Hello again! Sorry for the delay in updating, I had the bulk of this chapter written out and didn't post it because I felt like there was something missing. I simmered on it for a few days when the idea came to me, it needed a little pre-game scene before the show started filming. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I will have Chapter 6 up by Wednesday. Thanks again for reading!

-Krystal

 ***TG &AG***

 **Chapter 5:**

When the last guy got on the bus Haley whistled and got everyone's attention, "hello gentlemen, may I have a few minutes of your time please." When everyone quieted down she spoke again, "I am going to pass out mic packs, you all need to be mic'd to get off the bus at the house. I repeat you all need to be mic'd to get off the bus before we exit the bus." The bus roared to life and pulled away from the curb, "this," Haley held up the microphone, "this is a lavalier microphone, they simply attach to your lapel with an alligator clip." She held up the battery pack, "the battery needs to be hooked to your belt loop. When you wake up the first thing you need to do is grab your mic pack, each pack has a name on it. Please don't use anyone else's pack, as they are numbered and the mic wire is measured by torso size. I cannot stress this enough you WILL be wearing your mics at ALL times, batteries need to be swapped out every 12 hours, we don't film when you are asleep so obviously mics will not be worn during _dark hours_ , I trust all of you read through your contracts before you signed them and know what dark hours means." Haley tossed the mic she was using for demonstration purposes back into the basket, "please find the one with your name and pass it on. We should be arriving at the house in 25 minutes, if you have any questions I'll be at the front of the bus. Refreshments can be found on the left side of the bus, enjoy gentlemen."

This all became real for Julian Baker when he fished his personal mic pack out of the bin, "I don't know why I'm so nervous," he muttered in a barely audible tone.

"It's the unknown." The man sitting near him extended his hand, "Ryan Atwood."

"Julian Baker," he felt his cheeks redden. "I'm a director, you would think I wouldn't be so nervous."

"Well it's the unknown." Ryan smirked, "my brother initially told me to sign up. He thinks I need to get out of my comfort zone a little. I could just murder Seth right about now."

"Do you just have the one sibling?"

"No, I have an older brother as well… Trey. Seth isn't my biological brother, his parents adopted me when I was in high school." Ryan couldn't believe his candor with Julian, he was a total and complete stranger. He didn't even remember meeting him during pre-production, "I'm not sure why I just told you that."

"The unknown," Julian parroted back with a chuckle. Before he could continue the front of the bus erupted in cheers. "They don't seem nervous at all."

"I think a few of the men were partying before we got on the bus man." Ryan was uneasy in his surroundings. Partying wasn't something he did often, now that he thought about it the last time he got rip roaring drunk was his 30th birthday last year and he mostly drank to amuse Trey and get him to stop pestering him about his _vanilla_ and mundane life. Six months ago he submitted an application for this show to prove to Trey and Seth he could still be spontaneous, what he wouldn't give for a punching bag and an Xbox right about now. "There seems to be an obvious divide forming between the nervous fellows in the back and the alcoholic YOLO crowd in the front."

"I think you might be onto something Ryan," Julian leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere dawg?" Skills asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man looked around the bus, "yes I happen to be an actor. I was on a little show in the 90's called Viking Quest. It only ran for two seasons but I still get recognized all the time."

"No," Skills shook his head and stood up from his seat at the front of the bus and popped a second bottle of champagne in as many minutes, "I'm Skills, you're Johnny Chase, do you think I could get an autograph? I mean you're Vincent Chase's older brother, that's insane dawg! None of my crew back home is going to believe me when I tell them I met you."

Johnny's face fell, of course he wanted to talk about his baby brother. Everyone only wants to ever talk about Vinny, "nice to meet you Skills. Before we leave this thing brother, I'll give you an autograph." Johnny pulled the bottle from his hands, "here's to you my friend." He pressed his lips to the bottle and chugged it down as the bus entered the highway.

 ***TG &AG***

Brooke heard the party bus pull into the driveway, she let out a deep breath and checked her makeup one last time before the cameras started rolling. "Brooke?" She turned towards a man she hadn't yet met, "hello I'm Marvin McFadden, people around here call me Mouth. I am the host of _Seaside Love Story_ , which basically means I'm the narrator for the television audience."

"Nice to meet you." Brooke smiled, "so what's next?"

"The guys are going to get out of the bus one at a time, each of them will get a few minutes with you, before they head inside for drinks and appetizers. After all the meet and greets are finished you and I will head inside and the _season_ begins." A petite brunette, sporting horn rimmed glasses, a ponytail, and a noticeable baby bump appeared almost out of thin air and took a lint roller to Mouth's tan colored suit, "Brooke this is my wife Millie, Millie this is Brooke Davis."

Millie turned to Brooke, "oh my goodness you are even more beautiful in person than you are in the movies. I am the onset concierge, anything you need, I am at your service."

Brooke bit her bottom lip and noticed Mouth's protective hand settle on Millie's rounded abdomen, "everything is so incestuous around here isn't it?"

"We like to keep it in the family, it's cheaper that way" Mouth chuckled, "is there anything that you need before we get this party started?"

"No Mouth, I just need to find…" She trailed off as she scanned the driveway and found just the person she was looking for. "Nathan," he looked up at her with a hose in his hand. "Do we have to do the initial meetings one at a time?"

Nathan finished spraying the grass and the walkway before answering Brooke's question, "is there some other way you would prefer to do it?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if everyone just got off the bus and we all went inside together? There's 25 guys, I imagine we would be out here all night if I had to meet all of them individually, I would just prefer if we all shuffle inside, break the ice quickly and settle in. Is that possible?"

"There isn't going to be any settling in for some of them Brooke, first elimination is tonight. This would have been so much easier if you had actually been a good friend and watched our previous seasons," Nathan pressed a small button at his waist, "did you catch all that Jake? What are your thoughts?"

Jake leaned back in his chair in the production trailer and placed his hands behind his head, "I'm alright with shaking things up a bit this season if you are." Jake scanned all the stationary cameras in the house, "all the cams are on, production 2 is a go."

Peyton listened in on the conversation from the garage, "production 3 is a go. Is everyone mic'd Haley Bob?"

Haley was in position on the party bus, it was her job tonight to release the men. She looked down at her tablet, all the microphone lights were green. "Production 4 is green light go."

"Mouth can you hear me?" Nathan pressed his pack, "I need you to think of something snappy, we are forgoing individual greetings and going directly to the cocktail party. Do you need a few minutes or do you have it under control?"

Mouth nodded his head, "I think I got it."

"Mills can you bring Brooke into the den please, we'll have her make her grand entrance in just a few minutes." Nathan called out confidently, "production 1 is a go. Let's have a good season folks, we go to tape in 3… 2… 1… Cue Mouth and camera 2."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to _Seaside Love Story_ , I am your host Marvin McFadden…"

Haley heard Mouth talking in her ear, "excuse me, can I have your attention please?" The men in the bus were buzzing with excitement, "first of all thank you for setting up your microphones. In just a few minutes we're going to all exit the bus and head inside the house. You will have an opportunity to collect your luggage and find your bedroom assignments after the cocktail party and elimination ceremony. There will be no one on one meets before the cocktail party, so I suggest putting your best foot forward once the bachelorette is introduced to ensure that you make it through tonight. Five of you will be heading home this evening, if you are eliminated a town car will take you and your belongings back to the hotel where you will stay until your elimination episode airs."

A man towards the back of the bus raised his hand, "Felix Taggaro," his mouth dried when he realized everyone had quieted down to hear his question, "I thought we were sent _home_ when we were eliminated?"

"In the past seasons that was protocol, however the network decided this year, in an effort to minimize the leaks to RealitySteve and other gossip blogs everyone would be staying in a hotel until their episode airs. The changes were noted in your contracts, and may I remind you that all of you signed your contracts." Haley scrolled through the production notes on her tablet, "the new season will begin airing in approximately three weeks, if any of you have a problem staying in a hotel, all expenses paid, feel free to stay on the bus. The rest of you come with me."

 ***TG &AG***

The energy in the room was charged all around them, most of the men still thought Autumn was the bachelorette, Lucas realized. For the last 72 hours every contestant had been ensconced in a pre-show media blackout when she quit and the network announced Brooke as her replacement. Nathan had come to see him at the hotel and told him about the production change, he didn't remember Brooke much from his time in Tree Hill, but he was looking forward to the two of them getting reacquainted. Lucas noticed Nathan and some of the other members of production getting into place, "is it naive that I didn't think there would be so many of us."

The blond standing next to him turned, "I counted 25 on the bus, I believe that's standard though for this show." He moved his drink from his right hand to his left hand, "Clay Evans."

"Lucas Roe," Lucas smiled and shook his hand. "What do you do for a living Clay?"

"I'm a sports agent, you?"

"I'm a writer, a novelist to be specific." Lucas saw Nathan tap the black box at his hip, "I think our girl is about to make her entrance." The men turned their attention to the host standing on the landing by the front door getting his face touched up before the lights were on him.

"May I have your attention please," Mouth called out to the crowd. "Nathan?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "on behalf of the entire team here at _Seaside_ I would like to say welcome." He reached for a champagne flute, "cheers to a successful season. Mouth, you're up."

"Gentlemen," Mouth commanded the attention of the cramped living room, "it is my pleasure to introduce you to this season's leading lady… Brooke Davis."

Lucas heard the audible gasps around him and was elated for his brother. Keeping Brooke's identity a secret had to be for this reason, he could just see the introduction preview for the show now… the mic'd surprise of all the men here will make for some great television. Brooke left little to the imagination in her deep yellow lace see thru dress, cut almost to the navel. He couldn't help but wonder had that wardrobe selection been her idea or Nathan's?

"Good evening everyone," Brooke smiled sweetly. "I know I am not who you were expecting, but I hope none of your are disappointed." The men went wild at her words, she waited for them to calm down again before she continued, "I want to mingle and chat with all of you, so let's raise our glasses." Mouth handed her a glass, "salut to all of us."

"Holy shit," Clay choked, "that's Brooke Davis."

Lucas laughed as Clay downed his whiskey, "what's the matter? Who is she?"

"Brooke Davis?" Clay questioned, "you must not be a writer anywhere in this state. She's an actress and rumored party girl, damn we just hit the lottery. If you'll excuse me, I want to introduce myself."

"By all means," Lucas responded with a coy tone. He had no desire to be one of the first guys to speak to Brooke, Nathan had assured him of a top 5 finish no matter what. He planned to avoid the fawning and caterwauling over Brooke for as long as he could get away with it.

Brooke stared out at the crowd of men and excused herself for a moment. She headed right for the garage, "Peyton?"

"What are you doing out here B?" Peyton said from a folding chair in front of a wall of television screens, "the meat market is open and you have some choice sides of beef to choose from. Get out there girl and sample some," Peyton winked and shot Brooke a seductive smile.

"Can you tell Nathan I want to meet the men in groups of five?" Brooke asked as she smoothed out her dress. The truth was seeing 25 guys in her living room all vying for her attention had been overwhelming, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Looking at headshots in a book had been easy, but now that they were all around her…

Peyton nodded and clicked a button, "Nate. Brooke is in the garage, she would like to meet the men in groups of five. Can we make that happen for her?"

"Fine," Nathan huffed, "now tell her to come out before I change my mind." He really needed a cigarette right now but he wasn't in the mood to listen to Haley chastise him. Nathan feverishly searched his pockets for the nicotine gum Jake brought him this morning, his hands worked fast on the blister packaging, popped two pieces in his mouth and sighed, "oh sweet sweet nicotine. Let's round them up."

 ***TG &AG***

Jake jogged into the house to assist Nathan and Haley with grouping the men, "Mouth, where's Millie?"

"Millie went to the garage to help Peyton with something," Mouth leaned in closely and whispered, "what are we doing? Brooke disappeared, the guys are drinking, I'm flying blind here Jake. I can't offer any _snappy_ commentary if I don't know what the plan is, can I get an earpiece?"

"I'll talk to Nathan," Jake patted Mouth's back when him he saw Brooke, Millie, and Peyton in the hall, "we're going to round up all the men in groups of 5 and do M&G's that way." He noticed Mouth's smile harden, he never handled change well, "lighten up Mouth, this is going to be great… Best season yet."

Nathan whistled and got Brooke's attention, "here you go princess. Signal one of us when you're finished with the first bunch."

Brooke looked around at the group of men, each of them dressed in their best suits. "Would you all like to join me outside?" When they reached the deck facing the ocean Brooke turned to face everyone, "much better. So surprise," Brooke laughed. "I'm Brooke."

Chase decided to take the bull by the horns, "Hi Brooke, I'm Chase Adams." He crossed the small distance between them and gave her a big hug, "it's nice to meet you."

Brooke loved his suit choice, a navy double breasted suit with a white linen collarless shirt and a paisley pocket square, it was made for him, she could tell by the fit. "Very nice, and who might the rest of you be?"

"Alcide."

"Stefan."

"Jay."

"Tim S."

"Tim S. huh," Brooke asked.

"You can just call me the life of the party sweetheart." Tim gave her a casual head bob.

"Okay, I'll have to keep that in mind."

"I think you should, just remember gorgeous your party would be grim if it doesn't have Tim." Tim slipped his hand around her waist and squeezed her side.

She wiggled away from him quickly, "okay that's enough," and turned to the other men, "what does everyone do for a living? Do you come from big families?"

"Right to the wage earning question," Tim hissed. "I'm currently between jobs. The man is always trying to get me down mama, what can I say." Tim popped his collar and gave Stefan an unsolicited high five.

"Just making conversation." Brooke wanted to send him packing right now but Nathan would never let that happen, "what do you do for a living Alcide? Any siblings?"

"I'm in construction," Alcide growled in Tim's direction. "There were six of us growing up, my mom likes to say we were as wild as a pack of wolves."

"I'm a detective," Jay replied softly, "you ever been to Chicago?"

"Not recently," Brooke said with a giggle.

"You remind me of someone I know there," Jay reflected as he adjusted his tie.

"I've heard we all have a doppelganger somewhere out there, maybe you know Brooke's?" Stefan said, bringing himself into the conversation.

Brooke saw Nathan out of the corner of her eye with another group of guys waiting anxiously in the kitchen. They were all staring at her like she was a specimen waiting to be studied, "gentlemen it's been a pleasure. Alcide can you hold on a second?"

Alcide hung back and waited for the other guys to go back into the house, "what is it?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think there's an attraction between us. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the house." Brooke leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Nathan ushered out the next batch of men and saw Alcide looking aloof, "come back inside Alcide. Let me grab you a drink, you look like a beer man to me."

"No thank you, she just dismissed me." Alcide's eyes narrowed, "the lady on the bus said there was going to be an elimination ceremony was that it?"

"One moment," Nathan turned towards the veranda below, "Peyt come collect Alcide while I figure out what Brooke is playing at."

"Of course Nate, you're the boss." Peyton said as she locked eyes with Haley and Jake, _what just happened? What is Brooke doing?_

Nathan walked up to Brooke and the second group of five just in time to hear, "I'm sorry Johnny I can't let you remain in this competition."

"Why not," Johnny puffed out his chest and looked around at the other four men in his group, "is it because you fucked my brother? If it is, Vinny has been with a lot of women. I would have to leave the country to avoid one of his lady friends."

Brooke's cheeks burned at his insinuation, "I _dated_ your brother Johnny - it isn't right. I'm sorry. You need to leave the house."

One of the yet to be named cameramen dropped his boom mic when she dismissed Johnny, the second man she had asked to leave in the last ten minutes. Nathan saw Jake run interference and direct Johnny to the garage. "Brooke a word please."

Brooke put up her hand to him, "Julian, Ryan, Clay…" she thought for a moment, "Felix." He smiled, "yay I got it right. If you'll excuse me, we can catch up later."

Nathan waited for the guys to retreat to the house, "what the hell are you doing Davis? You can't eliminate guys outside of an elimination ceremony."

"Why not?" Brooke whispered sharply, "I don't have a connection with either of those guys, no point in dragging out the inevitable. You have said at least a dozen times that this season was going to be different, well I just made it different… you're welcome." Before he could say another word, Brooke was standing with the third group of five, "hi I'm Brooke, and who might you all be?"

"I need a production meeting in the trailer now," Nathan barked as he went back into the house, Mouth was waiting for him with a confused look on his face, "not now Mouth. I'll be right back." Nathan stopped outside the trailer door, he took a deep breath and went inside, "I need ideas guys. Brooke is-"

"Being Brooke," Jake volunteered. "We can't exactly change it now, she dismissed two of the guys. It is on camera, they aren't going to come back and fake their way through the elimination at the altar. It will look staged, I say we go with it, think of the ratings Nate. None of the viewers are going to see this coming, it's genius."

Jake and Nathan looked at Peyton, "Jake is right, the reaction shots are incredible. Neither of them saw it coming, aside from Johnny's f-bomb it will make for some explosive television. How many more do you think she's going to cut? Should we worry about the network?"

"Three more guys are packing before the altar, she's picking off one from each group," Jake pointed to the cameras in front of them, "she's talking to one of them now. Who is that?" Jake zoomed the lens closer, "Haley we need you to direct Mr. Mosby to the garage for final thoughts." Haley gave one of the cameras in the great room a thumbs up and caught Ted Mosby before he could talk to any of the other contestants still waiting for their time with Brooke. "She is doing us all a favor and getting right to it, do you need me to call Keller?"

"No," Nathan started chewing another piece of nicotine gum, "no need to involve him yet. After meet and greets are over can one of you talk to her and figure out how many she wants to ax at the altar. I don't want anymore surprises, it's only night one for Christ's sake. Peyt go to the garage and get final moments, I'll send for a car."

 ***TG &AG***

"Pacey, you were telling us about your last relationship," Brooke cooed as she let her hand graze his.

"You really want to hear about this now?" Pacey asked in an uncomfortable tone. Brooke gestured for him to continue and he felt at ease, "Josephine Potter…" His eyes widened, "Should I have said her last time?"

"Don't worry about it, they'll just bleep you." Brooke urged, "what happened?"

"We dated off and on in high school, we were mostly on again after high school. It wasn't ever easy with Joey but there was something about her. She got me," Pacey frowned.

Brooke made a mental note of her name, she was going to test Millie's concierge skills before the elimination ceremony tonight, even if she couldn't find her prince charming before the show wrapped, there was no downside to helping someone else get their happy ending. "Why did you break up?"

"We wanted different things, she is close to my best friend Dawson Leery." Pacey rubbed his hair, "shit I shouldn't have said his name either. I got jealous and accused her of having an affair, I'll never forget the look she gave me…" His voice broke when he knew he had gone too far, "it's alright though, it's for the best." He cleared his throat, "if you'll excuse me Brooke, I need another drink."

"Damn girl, I bet you could charm the skin off a snake." Skills snicked, "I've never been so happy to have never had a serious relationship before."

"Does anybody believe in aliens?" Max asked to break the tension.

"You mean like extraterrestrials?" Carter replied with a condescending tone before taking another sip of his scotch, "who admits that sort of thing in mixed company?"

"I do," Max started, "I'm a xenologist."

"That's fascinating," Brooke came back to the conversation, "if you'll excuse me gentlemen." She went back inside the house without waiting for another word from any of them, "Millie."

Millie jumped at the sound of her name, "yes Miss Davis."

"I need you to track someone down for me, but I need it to be our little secret." Brooke took Millie's hands in hers, "is that possible? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble. I would look myself, but I fear there won't be enough time before the altar thing."

"Anything you need Miss Davis, I am your girl."

"Fantastic," Brooke clapped her hands together. "I need you to track down a woman named Josephine Potter, also known as Joey Potter. Cross reference the name Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter." Brooke grabbed a fresh champagne flute from the bar top, "how long will something like that take?"

"Not long," Millie replied. "I can have the information before eliminations."

"Great," Brooke turned on her heel. Then thought of something she needed to add and turned back around, "Millie you're a lifesaver, thank you. This stays between us for now?"

"Of course," Millie answered. "Wait a minute, isn't Pacey Witter one of the contestants?"

 ***TG &AG***

"I'm a NASCAR driver," John Ross declared. "At some point I will need to go into the family business, but for now I get to just live my life - one race at a time."

"Fascinating," Brooke sipped on her club soda with a lime twist, "and what is the family business?"

"Oil sweetheart," John Ross flashed a bright smile. "The Ewings have been oil men for generations."

Dean raised his glass, "cheers to going into the family business."

"What do you do for a living Dean?" Brooke asked, feigning ignorance.

"My brother Sam and I save people and hunt things - it's the only thing we know." He raised his glass to the heavens, "thanks dad."

"So you're a hunter?" Nate Archibald questioned.

"Sure," Dean smirked before turning his attention back to Brooke, "and on Thursdays we're teddy bear doctors."

"I like you Mr. Winchester, you're very funny." Brooke giggled, there was something about him that she couldn't quite place, but she was 100% on board with figuring him out. "Marcel, Neal, Nate, Dean, I'll see you all back inside. John Ross you want to go with me for a walk?"

John Ross stared at Brooke's assets, "you really are a peach darlin."

"Thank you, I'm sorry John Ross but I have to send you home."

"What?" He scoffed, "you're sending me home already?"

"Yes, I just don't feel that spark. You understand don't you?" Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I need to get back inside, good luck with oil and racing." She disappeared into the garden before he could say anything else.

"Mr. Ewing, would you come with me?" Haley called out from the shadows, "what are you drinking?"

Brooke found Jake and collected a fresh drink from one of the cameramen, "thank you Jeeves."

"His name isn't Jeeves Brooklyn," Jake chastised, "what's your play here - you know with sending contestants home during cocktails?"

Brooke's shoulders raised, "no play. Just getting right down to business, did you know that Nathan is making hang on to five guys that he knows will cause drama in the house?" Jake's silence spoke volumes, "of course you knew." Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm just giving Nathan Scott a taste of his own medicine. I'm ready for the last five, then I will relax and do what Nathan wants me to do. Tell him that will you, I think he's mad at me."

Jake placed his hand on Brooke's arm, "you really do look beautiful in that dress. Have a drink with me tonight when the cameras go off?"

Brooke stared intently into Jake's gleaming eyes, she felt her stomach flutter and an immense desire to kiss him. _Nathan would kill us both if you acted on that one,_ she told herself. "I should get going, talk to Nathan for me?" Brooke hurried back to the house and saw Millie looking for her, "it's only been a few hours Millie, what did you find?"

"I have a phone number for Joey Potter, she's a literary agent in Boston." Millie slipped Brooke a tiny folded piece of paper, "if Nathan finds out about this…"

"He won't," Brooke affirmed. "Thank you." Before meeting the last five men she needed a shot or something to take the edge off. Some of the guys were huddled around the fully stocked bar in the corner of the room Nathan had installed yesterday against her wishes. "Oh thank God!" Brooke pulled a shot glass from the granite top, "bottoms up gentlemen." Brook downed the shot and headed to the back patio, "hello ya'll."

"Hello Miss Davis," Ravi spoke first, "Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti. I must confess your performance in _Help! I'm a High School Zombie_ is one of my all time favorite to date. The way you brought depth and life to Claire, even though she was undead was phenomenal."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at the recollection of one of her first films. "Nice to meet you, and the rest of you…"

"Daniel Grayson."

"Tim Riggins."

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"Lucas Roe," Lucas took a sip of his drink, "how is your night going?"

"Just fine thank you," Brooke paused, "have we met before?"

"No," Lucas choked on an ice cube, "I think I would remember, you are truly striking."

Brooke arched her left eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, "I can't place it, but it will come to me." She wanted to savor this moment, watching Lucas Scott squirm was shaping up to be the highlight of her night. "I'm not the only famous one in this circle," she exclaimed, "Tim Riggins, how many years have you played for the Dallas Cowboys?"

"I was lucky enough to get ten seasons before I was sidelined by a serious injury." Tim ran his hands through his shaggy chin length hair, "do you like football Brooke?"

"I love it," Brooke answered before turning her attention back to Lucas, "I figured it out."

"Figured what out pretty girl?" Lucas inched closer and placed one of his hands at the small of her back.

Brooke shrugged him off and linked arms with Dr. Chakrabarti, "we went to school together. You must have moved or graduated the summer before my junior year."

"That's right. I remember you now, it's a small world."

"And it just gets smaller everyday," Brooke grinned. "Daniel would you like to join me for a moment?"

Daniel was still confused by the tete-a-tete he just witnessed, "yeah sure."

Nathan was in the garage with Peyton when he heard the audio, "Jesus Christ what is she doing now?" Jake opened the door, "I told you to talk to her Jake, what did you do? I think she's going to expose Lucas in front of the entire house."

"No she won't," Jake snickered, "Brooke is just pressing your buttons. She would never purposefully tank the show. Come on Peyton back me up on this."

Peyton let out a loud barrel laugh, "Brooke is doing what Brooke does best… she's commanding everyone's attention. By the look on your face Nate, I think she's got it."

 ***TG &AG***

As you can see this chapter got long... I wanted to incorporate ALL of the initial 25 guys, even though Brooke widdled the list down to 15 during pre-production. The first 5 guys were given the ax this chapter before the first elimination ceremony even took place. Chapter 6 will cover the elimination ceremony, 5 more guys are going home, and the first night everyone is in the house. Plus if you would like to voice an opinion on who Brooke should take on her first 3 individual dates please shoot me a review or a PM. :) My brucas fans what did you think of their first interaction? Brooke is going to give him the cold shoulder until she figures out what his motives are - what do you think guys? Is Lucas on the show for the right reasons or the wrong reasons? What will the rest of the guys think when they find out Lucas and Brooke knew each other prior to the show?

Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!

-Krystal


End file.
